vanhelsing_syfyfandomcom-20200213-history
Be True
Be True is the eleventh episode of Season Two of Syfy's Van Helsing. This is overall the twenty-fourth episode.Upcoming Episode Titles - Various Shows - 24th July 2017 Synopsis Sam’s and Mohamad’s shared past comes back to haunt them in more ways than one. At a secluded campsite in the woods, friendships both old and new are put through a baptism by fire. Recap This has been a season full of flashbacks and this episode is no different. This week, we're learning a little more about how Mohamad and Sam first met and became friends post-Rising. They were both scavenging and Sam was attacked by a vampire. To his credit, Mohamad tried to warn Sam about the attack, but he didn't need the help. He just beat the vampire to death with a bat and then smiled and waved at Mohamad like it was a regular Tuesday, which, considering this is the Rising, it kinda was? A bit later, newly Nirvana tee’d Mohamad notices a sad looking Sam in an office window apparently ready to hang himself. Again, to his credit, he goes running into the building, risking the wrath of bureaucratic vampire accountants, to save Sam from himself. Sam reveals he is deaf. Mohamad reveals he knows ASL. Instant friendship. We will come back to this. Back in the present, things are a lot less friendly. Sam has kidnapped Mohamad, who is still in very rough shape. Sam has been waiting for Mohamad to wake up so he can turn him. Mohamad refuses, then tells Sam that Vanessa bit him and if he tries Sam will go back to being human. If you’re thinking “that’s not right” that’s because this is a bald faced lie. Sam is apparently keeping prisoners locked up in some kind of storm shelter in this house he's taken Mohamad to, including a girl named Cara who he’s been using as a kind of nursemaid to care for the others. Now she’s going to take care of Mohamad, which is easier said than done. Mohamad's wound is pretty disgusting, Cara compares it to beef jerky, and she gets to work doing some pretty advanced surgery with a can lid. Elsewhere on the compound, Sam has some dudes strung up on playground equipment, bleeding them slowly for food and simultaneously ruining playgrounds forever. Back at the house, Cara has finished her work on Mohamad so at least his guts aren't about to spill all over the floor. She tells him the Rising hasn't changed who he is yet (this is important), which she seems to admire. Then she goes to inspect the floorboards. He asks for water, but she says they can't spare it. She's going to use it to escape. He says there's another option: they kill Sam. Elsewhere, Sam is having an impromptu dance party with one of his captives and we learn all sorts of new things about him, like the fact that he actually grew up here in this house. He was apparently a “shy kid,” which is possibly code for “murdered animals for fun because, oh yeah, he's a serial killer.” Things just get more interesting because the not-dead-yet guy attached to the seesaw in the playground IS SAM'S FATHER. Sam apparently stabbed him in the face when he was a kid, which resulted in his father boxing his ears so hard the kid went deaf. Now it's time for Sam to give the beatings and while we don’t see it, the bloody cane is enough information. When Sam returns to the house, Cara and Mohamad strike, attempting to strangle and stab him. Not only are they unsuccessful, but they get their asses handed to them. Mohamad begs Sam to spare Cara's life, which he does. The peace lasts about 8.5 seconds because he only let Cara go to give her a head start, and now it’s time to hunt. As Cara runs for her life, Mohamad Hulks out and rips up the floor boards himself, attempting to rescue her. Sam catches up to Cara with no problem, tying her to the seesaw. Mohamad arrives just in time for Sam to stab his new friend to begin the bleeding process, but since it's a slow death, he still has a chance to save her. Sam says if he can't bite Mohamad, maybe he'll just bite Cara, but Mohamad says Sam owes him because he saved Sam's life when they first met. Except that's not what really happened. Sam had staged his hanging to trap and kill Mohamad and then changed his mind. So Sam actually saved Mohamad. Mohamad tells Sam no one loves him, which finally causes Sam to snap. He bites Cara and in a desperate move, Mohamad grabs Sam's scissors and stabs her rather than see her turn into a vampire. Then, in a shocking turn of events and an effort to keep himself from ever becoming a murderer like Sam, Mohamad turns the scissors on himself. Sam is just as shocked as the rest of us and attempts to bite Mohamad in order to keep him alive, but he is too late. Distraught over his friend's death, Sam takes Mohamad's body into the church, cuts off his own index finger, and hangs himself … just as Mohamad starts to wake up, now a vampire himself. Dun dun duuuuuuuuunnnnnn …. Cast Starring: * Kelly Overton as Vanessa Van Helsing * Christopher Heyerdahl as Sam * Trezzo Mahoro as Mohamad Supporting: Multimedia |-|Promotional= |-|Screenshots= Image Gallery Provided by: Syfy Network |-|Videos= Trivia Episode Guide References Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes